Noche de bodas
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Solo nos contaron una pequeña parte de lo que pasó en esa magnifica catedral. Y no solo en la catedral, sino en la habitación de los recien casados. / Advertencia: SPOILERS EP6-Umineko no naku koro ni chiru.


_-¡ADVERTENCIA! SPOILERS Del EP6 De Umineko no naku koro ni chiru. Por favor, si de verdad te gusta este anime, no sigas leyendo o perderás el interés :) ¡Vuelvan por aquí después de leer la novela gráfica! :D-_

* * *

La grandiosa catedral estaba inundada de aplausos por todos los hombres cabra invitados, admirando a la feliz pareja que acababa de contraer matrimonio.

Dlanor lloraba la muerte de su querida amiga, quien estaba desangrada en el suelo, con un único tiro en la frente como señal de la verdad roja que anunció su final. Bernkastel miraba con desprecio la escena desde lo alto de la catedral, sin ser vista por nadie. Ya iba siendo hora, de que la pieza que creó caiga en las profundidades del olvido.

Y así fue. Cuando Bernkastel se fue de allí, el cuerpo de Erika se convirtió en una nube de mariposas doradas, las cuales iban derritiéndose conforme empezaban su vuelo, dejando atrás un rastro de rocío dorado.

\- Ga... ¡Ganamos! ¡Viva por nuestros amos! -fue Levihatan quien gritó esto, iniciando así un nuevo aplauso.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Como si una debilucha pieza que se hace llamar a sí misma detective, pudiese con la Bruja Dorada Beatrice! -le costó un poco mostrar sus aires de grandeza, ya que Battler aun seguía abrazándola por detrás.

\- Definitivamente eres tú... -Battler apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, atrayéndola más hacia él para así abrazarla más fuerte.

\- ¿Hu? Te estas tomando demasiadas confianzas Battler... -dijo un poco arisca. Pero aun así se dejó abrazar con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¡¿Eeeeh?! ¡Soy tu marido! ¿Qué sentido tiene que no pueda tener privilegios con MI mujer? -hizo un pequeño puchero, dejando ver de nuevo el Battler extravagante que en realidad era.

Virgilia y Ronove se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo por la graciosa escena que formaban los recién casados. Además de eso, ya sabían perfectamente de los "privilegios" de los que hablaba Battler... Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus rostros.

\- ¡La ceremonia aun no ha acabado, señoras y señores! -Zepar y Furfur hablaron al unisono, iluminándolas a ellas y a la pareja de recién casados con un gran foco.

\- No, no, no Furfur... ¡Aun queda una cosa por hacer! -ante estas palabras, la mayoría de los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros, incluyendo Battler y Beatrice.

\- Exacto Zepar... ¡Hay una cosa que los novios tienen que hacer aun! -ambas se movieron de forma extravagante, señalando con su manos a los novios.

\- ¿Quieren decirnos de una vez que es lo que tenemos que hacer? - Battler alzó una ceja, molesto por la sobreactuación de los demonios.

\- ¡Aun no le has dado un beso a la novia! -al fin lo dijeron al unisono, señalando de forma amenazante a Battler por su tono de voz de hace un momento.

Ante esta respuesta, no solo fue Battler el que se ruborizó, sino que Beatrice también lo estaba. Todos los demonios, incluso la familia Ushiromiya, se rieron ante la inocencia que tenían ambos novios.

\- ¡Battler! ¡No pense que crié a un hijo tan corto como tú! -Rudolf se burlaba de él desde los bancos de la primera fila, apoyado por su esposa Kyrie.

\- ¡Callate viejo! ¿Quieres que te convierta en carne picada? -su cara empezó a estar igual de roja que su cabello.

\- ¡Pero besa a Riche ya, Romeo! ¡Si lo estas deseando! -Gaap animaba a Battler desde un lado del altar, acompañada de las risitas de Virgilia y Ronove.

Miró de forma intimidante a Gaap, intentando que esa sonrisa maliciosa que tenía se evaporara de su rostro, pero no tuvo éxito. Solo fue capaz de ver como Gaap y las Hermanas del Purgatorio le animaban con los brazos. Era tan patético para él...

Entonces, miró de reojo a Beatrice, intentando ocultar lo ruborizado que estaba. Aunque no pudo ocultarlo al ver a Beato de la misma forma que él. Se sorprendió. Ver a la Beato que él había creado de esa forma no le hubiese sorprendido, pero ver a la gran Beatrice ruborizarse así era digno de ver.

\- Ejem... -se aclaró la garganta- ¿Pu...Puedo? -desvió su mirada a un lado mientras cogía de nuevo la mano de Beato.

\- ¿De verdad me estas pidiendo permiso? -se rió con su peculiar risa- ¿Qué a pasado con tus privilegios, Battler?

Tras esa respuesta, juntó su frente con la de ella. A Beato le sorprendió algo tan repentino, pero pronto se le paso al ver esos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente. Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa sincera y justo después, el tan aclamado beso llegó. Todos aplaudieron a la feliz pareja.

\- ¡Eh Battler! ¡Sueltala ya que la vas a ahogar! -Jessica le gritó desde la segunda fila, con Kanon agarrándole el hombro susurrandole que se relajase.

Y era cierto. Después de comenzar el beso, ni Battler ni Beatrice se veían capaces de romperlo. Incluso se separaron un par de veces para continuarlo sin dificultades para respirar. Y es que, después de tanto tiempo deseándose el uno al otro, era normal que ninguno de los dos quisiera separarse del otro.

\- ¡Amos! ¡Que teneis la noche de bodas para eso! -Asmodeus se reía de la situación. Representando a la Lujuria, es normal que se riera al notar la excitación en los cuerpos de sus amos.

\- ¡Uuu! ¡Battler no suelta a Beato! -María hablaba con Sakutaro, no parecía importarle la situación. Aunque, tampoco es que la entendiera. Rosa le tapo los ojos a ambos con sus brazos para que no siguieran mirando.

\- ¡Pero que pesados sois todos! -fue Battler quien habló molesto- ¡Dejadme hacer lo que quiera con mi mujer! -su cuerpo parecía un gato rabioso.

\- Battler~ -Beatrice le acarició la espalda, hablándole con una voz seductora- Asmodeus tiene razón... deberíamos esperar a la noche de bodas~

\- ¿Tú también? -una lagrima de cocodrilo se escapó recorriendo su mejilla.

\- Seras idiota... -agarró a Battler de mala manera, haciéndole bajar un poco hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su oido- Ya es de noche... -le susurró de forma seductora.

Una sonrisa más que maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Battler. Mirando a Beato de reojo, supo exactamente lo que quería decir con "Ya es de noche".

\- Bueno. Ya que nuestros milagros ya han sido concedidos, ya no nos necesitáis aquí.

\- Técnicamente no... ¿Verdad Furfur? -Zepra le preguntó a su compañera con una voz sugerente. Sabían por qué los novios querían irse de allí.

\- Pues no~ ¡Dejemos que la pareja se retire! ¡Se acabo esta ceremonia que trajo consigo mucho amor! -soltó de manera extravagante.

Al escuchar esto, Beatrice y Battler se miraron mutuamente con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Entonces, los dos desaparecieron de la catedral bajo una nube de mariposas doradas.

Los dos acabaron en una habitación de la mansión. Entonces, como si supiera de ante mano lo que pasaría, Battler hizo aparecer una cadena de seguridad para cerrar la puerta por dentro. Así nadie sería capaz de entrar. Ni de salir...

\- ¿No has tenido suficiente ya con las cadenas? -la pregunta incomodó un poco a Battler. Después de todo, acababa de salir de una habitación cerrada con una.

\- Esta cadena no me encierra aquí por toda la eternidad... -dio la vuelta dejando que su capa ondease un poco- Además, si esta cadena no hiciera no me importaría.

\- ¿Huuu? ¿Acaso no debería haberte sacado de allí? -se sentó en la cama, dando un par de botes en ella mientras se burlaba de Battler.

\- No... Sacarme de allí es lo mejor que pudiste hacer. -acorroló a Beato, haciendo que esta se acostase cada vez más en la cama, ya que no quería perder la mirada del peli rojo.

\- ¿Entonces? Oooh, ya se... Tienes un fetiche por las cadenas. -dijo cuando tocó completamente el colchón con su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estas segura de que yo soy el único incompetente que hay aquí? -besó dulcemente los labios de Beato, quien no le dio tiempo a reaccionar al gesto- Si tu estas conmigo, no importa la habitación cerrada donde este. La eternidad en una habitación cerrada contigo no me molestaría en absoluto...

Battler se había sonrojado muchas veces durante ese día. Pero, al parecer cuando dijo esas palabras, la única que se sonrojó fue Beatrice.

\- Je...Jejeje.. -desvió la mirada de Battler- Después de matar a tu familia tantas veces, después de hacerte sufrir... ¿Aun así quieres estar conmigo?

\- Pues claro... ¡Si no quisiera estar contigo no me hubiera casado! -juntó su dedo pulgar y el indice, dandole un pequeño toquecito en la frente.

\- ¡Ja! Pues entonces, no creas que te lo pondré fácil, Ushiromiya Battler...

Después de quejarse un poco, Beato fue la que tomó la iniciativa para empezar un largo y apasionado beso. La ultima vez que se besaron, también fueron capaces de juntar sus lenguas, pero en este beso todo era distinto. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para explorar la cavidad del otro, para disfrutar cada roce que, después de tanto tiempo, eran capaces de hacer por fin.

Si hubiera sido un humano en aquel entonces, podría haberle quitado ese enorme vestido de la forma más tradicional. Pero, en ese momento agradeció ser un brujo. Con un chasquido, hizo que el vestido que Beato llevaba, se convirtiera en mariposas doradas, dejándola solo con una pequeña prenda en su intimidad.

Un débil gemido salió de los labios de Beato al sentir como las manos de Battler empezaron a acariciar sus pechos. ¿Cuanto tiempo habría estado esperando para hacer eso? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Solo se dejaba llevar por el placer del momento. Beatrice no quiso ser menos. Con otro chasquido, despojó a Battler de sus ropas. Aunque, ella no tenía tanta piedad, así que lo dejó completamente desnudo.

\- Menuda romántica estas hecha...

\- Ya te he visto desnudo antes.Tú eres aquí el único que no ha tenido el privilegio...

\- Los verdaderos privilegio vienen ahora...

Battler, al ver que Beatrice quería ir directa al grano, la despojó de lo único que la conservaba "vestida" y empezó a rozar su intimidad con la suya. Beatrice estaba realmente sonrojada... Parecía como si la Beato dulce e inocente se hubiera apoderado de nuevo de ella. Con este pensamiento en mente, se vio incluso más capacitado para empezar a introducirse dentro de ella. Estuvo un par de minutos quieto, debido al grito de ella. La miró directamente a los ojos, juntando sus frentes.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Jajaja... Este dolor no se compara con los que he sentido antes...

\- Aun así, no quiero hacerte sufrir más...

Beato entrelazó sus piernas al rededor de la cadera de Battler, haciendo que se introdujese mucho más en ella. El pelirrojo habría pensado que estaba loca, pero en ese momento el placer inundó su mente, dejando atrás cualquier otro pensamiento que no tuviera relación con aquel acto.

Tras un agudo gemido, Beato empezó los movimientos constantes. Los gemidos que antes soltó por dolor, ahora lo hacía por placer. Asmodeus estaría orgullosa de ella, se dejó llevar completamente por la lujuria. Y Battler no fue menos... Al ver que Beatrice empezó con los movimientos, Battler incrementó la velocidad de las embestidas, empezando a respirar con dificultad.

La incrementó y la incrementó, hasta que los dos ahogaron un profundo gemido que anunciaban el clímax mutuo. Battler se dejó caer exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Beato, acomodándose en sus preciosos y mullidos pechos, los cuales amaba. Beatrice se quedó mirando el techo. No quería estropear el momento, ni tampoco molestar a Battler en el comienzo de su sueño. Al poco tiempo, ella también se durmió, dando por finalizada aquella única noche especial, en que su amor por fin se vio recompensado... por toda la eternidad.

* * *

_-Puuuuuffff, me costó mucho hacer el lemon de estos dos DDDD: Y eso que es la pareja que más hard me imagino en la cama ewé ¡Prometo que haré un lemon mucho mejor de estos dos en mi próximo fic! ¡Palabra de bruja! (?) :D ¿Reviews? :,3- _


End file.
